0330 ( 1 4 3 )
by goolhara
Summary: Setiap malam Jongin terbangun di waktu yang sama. Meneriakkan nama yang sama. Merindukan orang yang sama. Kim Jongin. Oh Sehun. KaiHun pair. BL. 1S
**Title : 03.30 ( 1 4 3 )**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin**

 **Other cast : Oh Sehun, Exo members**

 **Genre : Sad romance**

 **Length : 1S**

 **A/N : Based on U-KISS's MV 03.30**

* * *

Jongin duduk bersandar disebuah pohon besar. Menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya dengan nyaman dibatang pohon tua itu.

Jongin mendesah pelan seraya membawa jemarinya menelusuri rambutnya yang hitam legam.

Memejamkan matanya saat semilir angin menerpa wajahnya lembut. Membuatnya merasa sejuk dan tenang.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya. Mengamati keadaan disekitarnya yang menunjukan ribuan barisan pepohonan hijau.

Jongin tersenyum saat angin sejuk kembali menerpa wajahnya. Membuat ujung-ujung rambutnya yang hitam legam sedikit tersibak.

Jongin merasa sangat tenang disini. Sangat damai tanpa kebisingan apapun kecuali semilir angin yang tak henti berhembus.

" Jongin..."

Samar-samar Jongin mendengar suara seseorang menyebut namanya.

" Jongin..."

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan saat suara itu terdengar semakin jelas. Tapi saat dia membuka matanya, dia tidak menemukan sosok siapapun didekatnya.

" Jongin..."

Suara itu terdengar semakin jelas dan terasa familiar di kuping Jongin. Jongin menolehkan wajahnya kesamping dan dia mendapati sosok seorang pemuda berwajah manis berdiri cukup jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

" Jongin."

Suara itu terdengar sangat jelas ditelinganya. Jongin tidak dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu karena dia berdiri terlalu jauh dari tempatnya, tapi Jongin yakin dia mengenal pemuda manis itu. Postur tubuh dan suaranya terlalu familiar bagi Jongin. Jongin menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menajamkan pandangannya agar bisa melihat sosok pemuda itu lebih jelas meski hasilnya nihil.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya namun matanya membulat bingung saat dia menyaksikan pemuda tadi kini sudah berdiri didekatnya, berdiri tepat didepannya hanya dalam jarak beberapa langkah.

Jongin tersenyum lebar saat akhirnya dia dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu hanya diam menatap Jongin, mata teduhnya menatap tepat kedalam mata Jongin membuat tubuh Jongin merasa hangat hanya dengan menatapnya.

" Kenapa kau berdiri disitu? Kemari, duduk disampingku." Ujar Jongin tanpa berhenti tersenyum seraya menepuk tanah yang beralaskan tumpukan daun kering disampingnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan. Respon yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Kenapa tidak mau-?"

" Jongin." Pemuda itu memotong omongan Jongin sebelum Jongin sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Jongin terdiam dan menatapnya. Mereka saling pandang dalam diam. Jongin hanya menatap pemuda itu bingung. Tak mengerti kenapa dia menolak untuk bersamanya. Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, tapi pemuda itu mendahuluinya.

" Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya tersenyum manis seraya menatap Jongin . Tatapan yang Jongin rasa dapat membuatnya meleleh karena sorot matanya yang sangat sangat hangat.

" Kau akan baik-baik saja, sayang." Ujarnya lagi.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, atau kapan tepatnya, pemuda manis itu perlahan menjauh dari Jongin. Alis Jongin bertaut menyadari pemuda dihadapannya mulai menjauh darinya.

" Huna." Panggil Jongin namun pemuda itu semakin menjauh darinya dan tak menghiraukan panggilannya.

" Huna..." Panggil Jongin lebih keras saat si manis semakin menjauh dan nyaris hilang dari pandangannya.

" SEHUNA !" Pekik Jongin kencang seraya menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai kekasihnya.

" Jongin kau tidak apa-apa ?"

Jongin terhenyak dan menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara. Alangkah kagetnya dia saat mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan mata setengah mengantuk setengah khawatir. Jongin mengerjap pelan dan menarik napas seraya mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya. Jongin tengah berada dikamarnya dan Chanyeol saat ini. Bukannya di hutan seperti yang dia rasakan tadi.

" Jongin, kau tak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Jongin terbangun dari lamunannya. Jongin menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan mendapati _hyungn_ ya tengah menatapnya khawatir.

" Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Aku hanya mimpi." Jawab Jongin seraya tersenyum.

" Mimpi buruk kah?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

" Tidak. Mimpi yang cukup indah sebenarnya- meski agak aneh." Ujar Jongin dengan sedikit menggumam pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

" Apa katamu ?"

" Tidak. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Ayo _hyung_ kita tidur lagi, maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu." Ujar Jongin seraya merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya.

" Baiklah." Gumam Chanyeol seraya merebahkan tubuhnya dan menatap kearah ranjang Jongin yang terletak diseberang ranjangnya. Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang sudah kembali tidur, mendesah pelan sebelum melirik jam digital di atas meja nakas.

03.30 _am_

 _'_ _Lagi-lagi…'_

* * *

" Jongin , ayo kita pulang." Baekhyun melompat riang keatas punggung Jongin yang sedang berdiri didekat gerbang sekolah mereka.

" Hahahahha… Baekhyun _hyung_ , turun dari punggungku kau ini berat tahu." Canda Jongin.

" Hehehhe… Enak saja, aku _sih_ ringan. Kalau Kyungsoo baru berat." Balas Baekhyun seraya turun dari punggung Jongin.

" Apa kau bilang? " Tanya Kyungsoo seraya menatap Baekhyun geram.

" Aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Elak Baekhyun cepat membuat Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah kedua temannya.

" Omong-omong ayo kita pulaaannnggg." Ujar Baekhyun lagi seraya menggamit lengan Jongin penuh semangat.

" Kalian pulanglah duluan." Ujar Jongin seraya melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar dilengannya.

" Kenapa? " Baekhyun cemberut.

" Aku pulang bersama Sehun hari ini." Ujar Jongin seraya tersenyum lebar.

" Huh? " Baekhyun menggumam pelan. Ekspresi wajahnya dan Kyungsoo berubah kaget mendengar perkataan Jongin tapi Jongin tampaknya tak menyadarinya. Pemuda tampan itu masih tersenyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan.

" Sampai ketemu dirumah." Ujar Jongin riang seraya berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

" Jongina-" Baekhyun bergerak ingin menyusul Jongin tapi Kyungsoo menarik lengannya. Menghentikan Baekhyun untuk mencegah Jongin. Baekhyun menoleh menatap Kyungsoo, mereka bertukar pandang sejenak sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan pada Baekhyun dan menariknya menjauh dari gerbang sekolah.

* * *

Jongin berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya dipintu ruang aula serba guna. Dia menunggu Sehun selesai latihan klub drama tapi meski dia sudah menunggu lama, Sehun tak muncul-muncul juga padahal seluruh anggota klub drama yang lain sudah pulang dari setengah jam yang lalu. Jongin menggembungkan pipinya. Mengetuk-ngetukan ujung sepatunya kelantai untuk membunuh waktu selagi menunggu Sehun.

" Sehun lama sekali." Gumam Jongin pelan.

Namun tepat saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, dia melihat Sehun berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jongin kontan menegapkan tubuhnya, senyum lebar tersungging dibibirnya saat melihat pemuda yang sedari tadi dia tunggu akhirnya muncul.

" Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." Jongin merajuk kecil seraya berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

Sehun hanya terdiam menatap Jongin. Pemuda itu tak menjawabnya dan hanya menatapnya. Alis Jongin berkerut melihat Sehun menatapnya dengan cara yang tak bisa dia artikan.

" Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? " Tanya Jongin tapi lagi-lagi Sehun hanya diam dan menit kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang terkaget ditempatnya.

" Huna. " Panggil Jongin seraya berjalan menyusul Sehun.

Tapi pemuda itu tidak berhenti ataupun menoleh menatap Jongin. Sehun terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Jongin yang tengah berjalan disampingnya seraya menatapnya bingung. Sibuk mereka-reka apa salahnya sampai Sehun bersikap seperti ini padanya.

* * *

" Aku pulang." Ujar Jongin lemas seraya membuka pintu apartemennya.

Jongin melangkah gontai keruang tamu tempat ke-empat temannya tengah berkumpul. Kontan empat kepala langsung menoleh kearah Jongin .

" Kau sudah pulang." Ujar Suho menatap Jongin yang hanya mengangguk lesu.

" Kenapa lama sekali ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

" Aku menunggu Sehun selesai latihan untuk pulang bersama, tapi dia malah mendiamkanku sepanjang perjalanan." Ujar Jongin tertunduk lesu.

Suho, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun saling bertukar pandang mendengar jawaban Jongin. Jongin mengehela napas pelan membuat keempat temannya kembali menatapnya.

" Aku mau kekamar dulu." Ujarnya dan melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya dan Chanyeol .

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan, Baekhyun menatap punggung Jongin sedih, Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dan mengusap wajahnya lelah, sementara Suho, kakak tertua mereka hanya bisa menunduk menatap jemarinya yang bertautan tanpa berkata apa-apa.

* * *

Jongin mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Merapikan rambut pendeknya yang tertata rapi, membetulkan kerah kemeja kotak-kotaknya, dan menyapukan jemarinya kerahangnya yang tegas dan sempurna.

" Woaahhhh, tampan sekali kau. Mau kemana rapi begini ?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya berdiri bersandar di daun pintu, melipat tangan didepan dadanya dan mengamati Jongin yang sibuk bercermin.

" Ini kan hari sabtu." Ujar Jongin ringan.

" Lalu? " Chanyeol menyeringai.

" Tentu saja aku ada kencan dengan Sehun." Jawabnya mantap seraya berbalik menatap Chanyeol. Seringai Chanyeol pudar dari wajahnya. Tubuhnya membatu dan rahangnya mengeras mendengar perkataan Jongin.

" Aku pergi dulu ya _hyung_." Ujar Jongin seraya berjalan melewati Chanyeol yang masih diam terpaku ditempatnya.

* * *

" Bukan seperti itu Sehun, tapi seperti ini." Jongin terkekeh geli melihat Sehun salah memencet tuts piano.

" Setelah disini, kau harus menekan tuts yang ini." Jongin menjelaskan dengan lembut. " Seperti ini." Ujar Jongin seraya menatap Sehun dalam-dalam.

Sehun balas menatap Jongin, membuat Jongin tersenyum. Senyum khasnya yang hanya dia berikan untuk Sehun seorang. Jongin terus membiarkan jemarinya menari diatas tuts-tuts piano, memainkan lagu kesukaan Sehun. Jongin memejamkan matanya. Menikmati alunan melodi yang mengalun indah seindah suasana saat ini.

Jongin hanya ingin seperti ini.

Menikmati waktunya bersama Sehun. Bersama pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

Jongin hanya ingin terus seperti ini.

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan, namun matanya melebar kaget detik kemudian. Jemarinya kini berhenti memainkan tuts piano. Matanya menyapu kesekeliling ruangan, mencari sosok Sehun yang kini tak lagi duduk disampingnya.

" Jongin, kau baik-baik saja? " Tanya Baekhyun seraya menatap Jongin khawatir. Baekhyun berada disitu sejak tadi. Memperhatikan Jongin yang asyik bermain piano.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau melihat Sehun?" Tanya Jongin.

" A-apa?" Baekhyun bergumam gugup mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

" Tadi dia disini, bermain bersamaku. Kemana perginya dia?" Jongin menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sebelum bangkit berdiri dan melemparkan senyum kecil pada Jongin.

" Aku- Ke kamar Suho _hyung_ dulu." Ujarnya seraya meninggalkan Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

Jongin berjalan mondar-mandir diruang keluarga dengan ponsel menempel ditelinga kirinya. Sesekali bibirnya berdecak resah. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, menatap layar ponselnya, dan kembali menempelkan ponsel tersebut ketelingannya.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengamati kesibukan Jongin dari ruang makan sementara Baekhyun dan Suho duduk disofa ruang keluarga, berada tak jauh dari Jongin.

Jongin menghela napas keras. Terlihat gusar dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Suho dan Baekhyun saling bertukar pandang dengan alis terangkat, sementara Kyungsoo berusaha mengabaikan apa yang dilakukan Jongin dengan berusaha fokus pada makanannya. Jongin berdecak tak sabar dan menatap ponselnya dengan sengit.

" Kenapa Sehun tidak angkat telponku?" Ujarnya sebal.

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin saat itu juga. Genggaman Kyungsoo pada sumpitnya mengencang.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, menundukan wajahnya dan tak ingin menatap Jongin lebih lama lagi, sementara Chanyeol menghela napas berat. Memijit kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pening.

" Sehun, ayo angkat telponmu." Jongin bergumam kecil.

" Aku tidak tahan lagi! " Chanyeol berdecak tak sabar seraya bangkit dengan kasar dari kursinya.

Chanyeol hendak berjalan kearah Jongin namun Kyungsoo dengan sigap menahannya tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Dia menampik tangan Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

" Minggir Kyungsoo ! Aku tidak bisa lagi melihatnya begini !" Ujar Chanyeol serius membuat Kyungsoo tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Chanyeol berjalan ke ruang tamu menuju tempat Jongin berdiri. Namun sama seperti Kyungsoo , Suho menghalanginya menghampiri Jongin. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli! Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat sikap Jongin seperti ini.

" Chanyeol." Suho berusaha menahan Chanyeol, tapi sama seperti Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dengan mudah melewati Suho dan terus berjalan menghampiri Jongin. Suho tertunduk pasrah. Mungkin ini memang sudah saatnya.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat kearah Jongin, dan merebut ponsel Jongin dari tangannya membuat Jongin tersentak kaget.

" _Hyung_ , apa-apaan kau ? Kembalikan ponseku." Ujar Jongin berusaha mengambil ponselnya dari Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya dari jangkauan Jongin.

" _Hyung_ , kembalikan. Aku harus menelpon Sehun!" Seru Jongin. Chanyeol tidak menggubrisnya, alih-alih memberikannya pada Jongin, Chanyeol malah mencopot baterai ponsel Jongin dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Membuat Jongin terkaget karena perlakuan _hyung_ nya.

" _Hyung_ apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Jongin marah. Chanyeol menatap Jongin tegas. Namun meski begitu rasa sayang, khawatir dan lelah bercampur jadi satu dan terpancar jelas dari matanya.

" Sampai kapan kau mau terus begini, huh?" Geram Chanyeol. " Sampai kapan kau mau terus bersikap seperti ini?"

" _Hyung_ , ada apa denganmu? Aku tidak mengerti! Berikan saja ponselku. Aku harus menelpon Sehun." Ujar Jongin tak sabar dan berusaha berjalan melewati Chanyeol namun Chanyeol dengan cepat menahannya.

" Jongin sadarlah! Jangan begini! Sampai kapan kau mau terus bersikap begini? Sampai kapan kau mau terus bersikap seolah-olah Sehun masih ada disini?" Bentak Chanyeol. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya kesal mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Emosinya mulai merambat naik mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol.

" Bangun Jongin ! Bangun dari mimpimu dan terimalah kenyataan kalau Sehun sudah mati! Terima kenyataan kalau Sehun sudah tidak ada lagi disini! Terima kenyataan kalau Sehun sudah tak ada disampingmu lagi!"

" SEHUN TIDAK MATI!" Pekik Jongin kencang.

Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Menahan emosinya yang meletup-letup sampai kepuncak kepalanya. Jongin menatap Chanyeol tepat dimata, tapi Chanyeol tidak melihat kemarahan yang sebenarnya di mata Jongin. Sinar matanya hanya penuh dengan rasa putus asa dan kesedihan. Membuat Chanyeol melembut menyadari kondisi Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah bergabung diruang keluarga dan menonton segalanya dengan jantung berdebar keras.

" Sehun tidak mati. Sehun tidak mati !" Ujar Jongin lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Jongin melangkah perlahan menjauhi Chanyeol. Langkahnya terasa gontai, seperti dia bisa jatuh kapan saja.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hatinya hancur! Hatinya hancur melihat Jongin seperti ini. Hatinya hancur setiap melihat adik kesayangannya larut dalam dunia khayalnya sendiri. Dan bukan hanya Baekhyun , mereka semua, Suho, Chanyeol , dan Kyungsoo merasakan sedih yang sama. Melihat teman- bukan, melihat saudara mereka terpuruk dalam depresi dan keputus asaan, membuat hati mereka hancur berkeping-keping.

Melihat seorang Kim Jongin, pemuda yang dulu tegar dan kuat menjelma menjadi anak laki-laki yang lemah dan putus asa. Menyaksikan, bagaimana seorang Kim Jongin menjalani hidupnya dengan cara yang tak normal semenjak ditinggal pemuda yang dicintainya, membuat hati mereka hancur.

Langkah Jongin mulai goyah, namun dengan sigap Suho menangkap lengan Jongin agar pemuda itu tak terjatuh, tapi dengan cepat Jongin menepis tangan Suho. Mengacuhkan tatapan khawatir Suho, Jongin hanya menunduk dan menatap kosong entah kemana.

" Sehun tidak mati. Sehun tidak meninggalkanku." Gumam Jongin dengan suara bergetar.

Namun kilasan bayangan yang ada dikepalanya saat ini mendustai apa yang dia katakan. Jongin ingat saat itu, saat Sehun lepas dari genggamannya. Saat Sehun pergi dari hidupnya. Saat kecelakaan maut itu merenggut jiwa pemuda yang dicintainya. Jongin mencengkram kepalanya kuat-kuat dan mengerang marah. Air mata merebak dipelupuk matanya. Berjejalan memaksa keluar hingga Jongin tak dapat membendungnya lagi.

Dadanya terasa sesak saat memori itu terulang dan terus terulang dalam kepalanya. Jongin terisak tanpa bisa dia kendalikan. Semuanya, semua rasa frustasinya meluap keluar seiring air mata yang selama ini selalu ditahannya. Memori itu terus berulang, tapi meski begitu Jongin terus berusaha mengingkari kenyataan. Jongin terus menganggap Sehun ada disini. Jongin terus menganggap Sehun masih ada disampingnya. Jongin terus menganggap hidupnya masih baik-baik saja meski kenyataannya sama sekali tidak seperti itu.

Sehun sudah tidak ada lagi disini.

Sehun sudah tidak ada lagi disampingnya.

Dan hidupnya sama sekali tidak baik.

Hidupnya tidak berjalan dengan baik semenjak Sehun pergi.

Jongin terkungkung dalam kenangannya bersama Sehun.

Jongin terjebak dalam rasa putus asa dan depresinya.

Jongin mengingkari kenyataan pahit dan hanya menerima khayalan manis.

Napas Jongin tersengal karena tangisnya. Kakinya terasa lemas dan membuatnya tersungkur jatuh. Jongin membenamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya yang terlipat. Merintihkan nama Sehun dalam tangisnya, membisikan nama Sehun dalam setiap helaan nafasnya.

Kyungsoo beranjak mendekati Jongin. Berjalan pelan kearahnya dan dengan sangat hati-hati berjongkok disamping Jongin. Kyungsoo menaruh tangannya di bahu Jongin perlahan, seakan takut Jongin akan hancur jika dia menyentuhnya. Tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya, jika sahabatnya, seorang Kim Jongin bisa terlihat serapuh ini. Tidak pernah terlintas dibenaknya jika suatu hari, Kim Jongin yang kuat dan tegar bisa jadi selemah ini. Kyungsoo meremas bahu Jongin pelan. Menyuarakan dukungannya pada Jongin. Menyemangati Jongin tanpa kata-kata. Namun Jongin masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dan terisak, tak mau menatap Kyungsoo.

" Lepaskan dia Jongina." Ujar Kyungsoo perlahan.

" Relakan dia pergi." Ujar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bahu Jongin gemetar hebat dibawah tangannya.

" Hentikan semua ini." Pinta Kyungsoo lemah. " Berhentilah seperti ini. Kumohon."

Jongin tidak menjawab Kyungsoo. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tenggelam dalam kenangannya bersama Sehun. Tercabik antara kenyataan pahit dan kenangan-kenangan manisnya. Jongin larut dalam pikirannya. Larut semakin dalam dan dalam hingga dia tak sanggup memikirkan apapun lagi dan semuanya berubah gelap.

* * *

" Hey, Jongin..."

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan dan sedikit terkaget saat melihat Sehun tepat di depan matanya. Berbaring disampingnya dan menatapnya dengan tenang.

" S-Sehun." Panggil Jongin pelan. Sehun tersenyum manis menatap Jongin . Merapatkan tubuhnya ke Jongin dan membelai pipi Jongin penuh sayang.

" Apa kataku tentang cinta?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

" Huhh?" Jongin mengernyit bingung. Tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sehun.

" Apa yang selalu aku katakan padamu tentang cinta?" Jelas Sehun.

" Uuhh, cinta itu luas dan tidak punya batasan. Cinta tidak punya ujung. Cinta tidak punya patokan dan ketentuan, jadi jika kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang, bagaimanapun kondisinya, apapun keadaannya, kau akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Itulah cinta. Err—begitu kan ?" Jawab Jongin sedikit tak yakin. Masih belum mengerti kenapa Sehun menanyakan pertanyaan ini. Sehun mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum lebar menatap Jongin.

" Jadi, jika cinta kita tidak bisa memiliki, kau juga akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada kan?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan seulas senyum sedih tersungging dibibirnya. Jongin menatap Sehun lama. Meneliti wajah pemuda cantik didepannya, mencari maksud kata-katanya dari tatapan matanya, dan Jongin menemukannya. Dahi Jongin berkerut gelisah saat dia menemukan jawaban yang dia cari.

" Sehun…"

" Jongin." Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin . Pemuda itu menatap Jongin tepat dimatanya seraya mengusap pipi Jongin lembut. " Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi berjanjilah padaku, kalau kau akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Sehun lembut.

Sehun menatap Jongin hangat. Tatapan matanya membuat pikiran Jongin buyar. Tatapan matanya membuat lidah Jongin terasa kelu dan tak mampu bicara. Sejuta pertanyaan yang ingin Jongin tanyakan pada Sehun, Beribu hal yang ingin dia bicarakan, tapi tak satupun kata keluar dari bibirnya. Jongin hanya bisa menatap Sehun dan tak mampu melakukan apapun. Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin lembut, membuat Jongin merasakan kehangatan menjalari sekujur tubuhnya dalam sekejap.

" Kau akan baik-baik saja, karena aku selalu mencintaimu." Bisik Sehun ditelinga Jongin sebelum menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ingin rasanya Jongin berteriak untuk menahan Sehun. Ingin rasanya Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun agar pemuda itu tetap disampingnya, tapi lagi-lagi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku dan Jongin hanya bisa terpaku menatap Sehun yang semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya.

* * *

" SEHUN." Panggil Jongin seraya bangun dari tidurnya.

Jongin terduduk diranjangnya, matanya terbelalak lebar, dan napasnya terasa berat. Jongin mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya dan menyadari dia tengah berada dikamarnya. Jongin mendesah pelan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang. Membasuh keringat dingin yang membasahi pelipisnya dan menarik napas pelan. Jongin memejamkan matanya dan mengatur napasnya yang terasa berat.

Hening. Kamarnya terasa sangat hening tanpa bunyi apapun kecuali suara detik jarum jam yang mulai mengusiknya.

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan dan melirik jam kecil diatas meja nakas.

03.30 _am_

Jongin tersentak pelan, melihat angka yang tertera di jam itu.

03.30 _am_ , itu adalah waktu kematian Sehun.

 _"_ _Aku selalu mencintaimu.."_

Bisikan Sehun kembali terngiang dikepalanya. Jongin memejamkan matanya erat, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menghela napas berat.

 _"_ _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja…"_

Jongin meremas selimutnya kencang. Berusaha menahan air mata yang kembali mendesak keluar. Berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang kembali berdetak cepat dalam sekejap saat wajah Sehun melintas cepat dikepalanya.

Perlahan Jongin membuka matanya. Memberanikan diri melihat kenyataan yang menantinya, memberanikan diri menyambut kepahitan yang siap menerpanya.

Menyiapkan dirinya dari kenyataan bahwa Sehun kini tak ada lagi disampingnya.

Jongin menatap nanar foto yang terbingkai manis diatas meja kecilnya. Fotonya dan Jongin yang sedang tersenyum bahagia beberapa bulan sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Mata Jongin kembali memanas, Jongin mendesah berat dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mengeluarkan rasa sesak yang kian menghimpit dadanya. Namun perlahan, seulas senyum kecil menghiasi wajah tampannya. Membuat wajah suramnya terlihat sedikit lebih cerah, membuat mata sayunya terlihat hidup, membuat hatinya terasa lebih ringan.

" I will always love you, Huna…"

 **FIN**

 **A/N : Hi babies, this's Fi speaking. Another remake of my own fic. Jgn marah-marah karena ga happy ending yaa. Imagination is not always about rainbow and butterflies. Well, at least not mine. Based on one of my favorite songs and MVs wich is U-KISS's 03.30 it was like u-kiss best song. ever. Reviews, subscribes and followers are very much love. Till next time, paipai^^. Salam cinta dari ranah KaiHun, babies :*:*:***


End file.
